The Way Life Goes
by Jaded Hailey
Summary: Eden and Justice are two girls from two different worlds. Dom and Letty decide to become foster parents... they end up with Eden and Justice in the same house. How will the team help these girls?
1. Characters/Summary/Disclaimer/*Sunshine

Characters*  
  
Eden Dia Harris  
  
Nickname(s)- Ede/Misery  
  
Age- 17  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Hair- Brown w/ black highlights  
  
Eyes- Reddish-Brown  
  
Style- Gothic punk  
  
Personality- mute, bitchy  
  
Problems- druggie, alcoholic, street fighter, gypsy, anarexic  
  
  
  
Justice Nirvana Louis  
  
Nickname(s)- Just  
  
Age- 16  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Hair- Brown w/ blue streaks  
  
Eyes- Greenish-Brown  
  
Style- Punk  
  
Personality- talkative, somewhat nervous (mostly in crowds)  
  
Problems- was raped at the age of 14, is afraid of most men, from a broken home  
  
  
  
Summary*  
  
Eden and Justice are two girls from two different worlds. Dom and Letty decide to become foster parents... they end up with Eden and Justice in the same house. How will the team help these girls?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sunshine*  
  
They called her sunshine  
  
The kind that everybody knows  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
Sunshine She's finer than a painted rose  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
Sunshine yeah  
  
Eden's POV*  
  
I sat in the police station, today was when I was s'posed to be going to my foster 'family'. I had 1 more week of community service, which was great, but I'll miss the kids. For my community service I have to work at a lil dance studio thing for under priviledged kids. I used to dance, but then I got hooked on drugs and my problems began. It all started when I was 14. But before that I came from a family of gypsies. If you don't know what that means they're the people who can steal about anything. "Miss Harris time to go,"my parol officer came out with my social worker. Yup, I get a parol officer, followed by my social worker, then a police officer. I mearly nodded and stood up. The whole drive was silent. I was bored out of my mind. Then we stopped outside of a pretty nice house. I liked the cars outside of it at least. I get my license back in a month so that's cool. I still have a year of school left too. Somehow I keep my grades up, but i'll never know how I do it. I bald guy came up onto the porch he was well built. I was lead out of the car and onto the porch with all my bellowings, which was about 2 duffles of clothes and 2 duffles of other junk.  
  
Let me explain somethin' both my parents died... both ODed, so you'd think I would have not gotten on drugs, but I did what I saw, well, mostly. It's about 7 PM and I'm already tierd, but I'm not hungry... I'm never hungry. It's called anarexia, it's a bunch of shit once you figure out that's what your problem is. But also heroin decreases your hunger. It get bad if you can see your own ribs through your skin. I'm off the heroin now... I still have the marks on my arms from the needles, there for I wear long sleeves like I am now. I'm very pale and I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair is straight from lack of doing anything with it. I wore black flare jeans, a black tank top, and a black hoodie. My nails were also black, my eyeshadow and eyeliner were black, the streaks in my hair were black, my belly button ring was black, all 7 of my earrings were black, everything was black. I wore a necklace that had an ingraving on the front that said 'The Garden of Eden' and on the back said 'Lives In Misery'. Thanks to my brother's creative mind.  
  
I looked at the guy that I guess was going to be my foster father. "This is Eden Harris,"my parol officer said shaking the guy's hand,"Eden, this is Dominic Toretto, he's gonna be your foster father."  
  
Dominic held his hand out to me and I shook it,"Nice to meet you Eden."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"She doesn't talk much,"the parol officer told him.  
  
Dominic nodded,"Letty should be home soon, but while we wait I'll introduce you to everyone.  
  
I nodded again, I noticed the other people left.  
  
"Well, come in,"Dominic opened the door for me to walk in,"And you can call me Dom."  
  
"Aight,"I answered quietly.  
  
"Everyone get in here!"he yelled.  
  
I say a girl with dark waist length hair come running out of the kitchen, followed by a blonde guy. Then a really skinny blonde guy came down from upstairs, followed by a guy with a beard and looked kinda scruffy... reminded me of my dad.  
  
"Where the hell is Leon?"Dom asked.  
  
Everyone looked around and shrugged. Out of nowhere the backdoor flew open another guy came running in with a basketball tucked under his arm. "Hey what up Dom?"  
  
"Well I want you all to know this is Eden... mine and Letty's foster daughter, Eden the late one is Leon, the overly happy lady is Mia, my sister, then we have her boyfriend Brian, the figity one is Jesse and the other guy is Vince,"Dom introduced everyone.  
  
I nodded, I do that a lot. Then I remembered my community service,"Shit."  
  
"What?"Dom asked.  
  
"Damn community service at 6 tommarow, I have no car,"I hit my hand to my forehead.  
  
Dom laughed,"Don't worry we have plenty of cars."  
  
"Don't get my license back for 2 weeks, I need a ride,"I told him.  
  
"O okay I'm sure one of us can take ya,"he reasured me,"Hey Jess can you show her to her room?"  
  
"Sure,"the skinny blonde said.  
  
I followed him up the stairs and he opened a door,"Here's your room."  
  
Once again I nodded and walked in and just shut the door. After I shut the door I looked around the room and sat down on my bed,"This is gonna be a long ass year."  
  
  
  
So what do you all think? Well review and tell me! Oh yeah duh my disclaimer! I don't own The Fast & the Furious (though I wish I did then I would be so bloody rich!) & I don't own the song sunshine (I wish I did... cuz once again I would be bloody rich! muahahahaha!!!!!). 


	2. *Stay Together For the Kids (A/N- The t...

Chapter 2  
  
Stay Together For the Kids*  
  
So here's your holiday,  
  
Hope you enjoy it this time,  
  
You gave it all away  
  
It was mine,  
  
So when you're dead and gone,  
  
Will you remember this night,  
  
Twenty years now lost,  
  
It's not right  
  
No One's POV*  
  
Eden decided to go down to the kitchen, she figured if she was going to be living with 7 people. She had forgotten she took of her hoodie before coming down the stairs. Jesse and Leon were in the kitchen talking as soon as she walked in they stopped talking. "Continue, I have selective memory so go ahead,"she shrugged, they kept on looking at her,"What you've never seen a junkie before?"  
  
"Seen plenty,"Jesse shrugged,"My mom was a druggie."  
  
Eden nodded and left.  
  
As soon as she left the two guys bolted out to Dom. "Dom!"Leon yelled.  
  
"What?"Dom asked.  
  
"You know she's a druggie?"  
  
"Yeah,"Dom laughed,"She's clean now she just has bruises, so don't worry, oh and don't let her drink alcohol she's an alcoholic."  
  
"How old IS she?"Jesse asked in amazement.  
  
"17,"Dom shrugged,"she's also anarexic, street fighter, anti-social, and a gypsy, she doesn't steal anything anymore... doesn't fight much eather, we just need her to talk, eat, and I think the year will go well."  
  
"And get her out in the sun,"Mia chimed in.  
  
"The sun makes me sick,"Eden said bitterly walking out.  
  
"So nice to have you join us Sunshine,"Leon joked.  
  
"Shut up,"she shot back.  
  
Leon just laughed.  
  
"Your brother is comin' over this weekend, Eden!"Letty walked out.  
  
"Oh... joy,"Eden said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't like your brother?"Dom asked.  
  
"He's okay, but he's a junkie,"Eden responded.  
  
"Oh I like your necklace,"Mia said.  
  
"You don't know what it says on the back do you?"Eden smirked, Mia shook her head,"It says 'Live in Misery', long story."  
  
"We like stories,"Brian smiled.  
  
"Okay, it's really boring, anyway... my brother calls me Misery, and one day I don't know why but he was reading the Bible... I didn't even know we had the Bible, and then he just says to me for some fucked up reason, 'The Garden of Eden lives in Misery'. I thought he went mental... but then again he was probably high, then for my 13th birthday he gave me a necklace that said it... he has a few other things that go with that theme or whatever you want to call it and I'm talkin way to much so I'll shut up now, but before I do there is something burning."  
  
"Shit!"Mia ran into the house and walked back out,"Who all likes pizza?"  
  
Everyone just laughed at her, except for Eden who never laughed.  
  
  
  
*Later That Night*  
  
The phone rang, everyone was eating except for Eden who only ate one slice of pizza, only because Dom bitched at her for about 10 minutes and she gave in. Letty answered it,"Hello?... Yeah just a second." She walked over to Dom,"They want us to take care of a 16 year old girl now."  
  
"When she comin'?"  
  
"Tomarrow."  
  
"Well, Eden needs someone to talk to---,"Dom began.  
  
"If she's some prep I ain't talkin' and it will be all hell in here,"Eden warned.  
  
Dom laughed,"Okay, have them bring her here."  
  
Letty got back on the phone,"Okay sure... okay... tomarrow?!... No, no, that's fine. Thank you bye."  
  
"Oh to warn you there r about 8 outta 10 chances I'll attempt to kill my brother,"Eden warned leaning into her chair.  
  
"By any chance how much do you weigh?"Mia asked.  
  
Eden thought,"Anywhere from 80 to 90, why do you need to know?"  
  
"Do you think that's normal?"Letty asked.  
  
"For me yeah and what the hell is this 20 questions?"Eden asked starting to get annoyed with the whole weight thing.  
  
"No,"Letty answered, almost afraid to ask anymore.  
  
Eden pulled her knees to her chest and put her hands into the sleeves of her hoodie, she fell asleep that way. Nobody really wanted to wake her up so they let her there. About 3 hours later Eden awoke, it was dark out, but she could hear someone in the kitchen talking, so she walked out to see Mia talking on the phone. Mia waved to her, she waved back and sat on one of the stools at the counter.  
  
"Okay be careful, bye,"Mia said into the phone,"Yeah, love you too, uh huh, bye." The Mia turned to Eden,"What's up?"  
  
"Nothin just got up,"Eden mumbled shrugging.  
  
"Oh,"Mia nodded,"Want anything to eat of drink?"  
  
"Just water,"Eden answered resting her chin in her left hand.  
  
Mia got up and got Eden a glass of water and sat it in front of her.  
  
"Thanks,"Eden said taking a drink.  
  
"Welcome,"Mia sat across from her.  
  
The back door swung open and The Team were all carrying boxes, led by Dom.  
  
"What do you own a RadioShack?"Eden asked looking at them in confusion.  
  
"No Circuit City,"Leon answered coming through the back door carrying a few boxes.  
  
"No ya don't,"Eden shook her head.  
  
"How do you know?"Dom asked sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
Eden turned her stool to look at him,"Dom, my name is Eden Dia Harris and I am a hacker."  
  
"That's not on your records,"Dom told her shaking his head.  
  
"I've neeeeeever been caught,"Eden spun her stool in a circle slowly.  
  
Jesse came running up the stairs and sat on the seat beside Mia,"What can you hack into?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Like could you hack into computer systems of companies?"  
  
"I said I can hack into anything... CIA... corner stores... police records... you name it."  
  
Jesse then smiled,"I have a job for you, tomarrow!" With that he ran upstairs.  
  
Eden just had a blank look,"Do I find out what this job is?"  
  
Everyone shrugged.  
  
  
  
Okay now all you nice people review... please just so I know you're reading! Oh and if you have a TFATF fic of your own let me know and I'll check it out!  
  
Peace!*  
  
Thanx 2*  
  
Misfit  
  
Krystal  
  
kasey  
  
Sophillia  
  
The Flaming Safety Pin Nazi  
  
Frek  
  
Netanya Grimberg 


	3. *Toxicity

Chapter 3  
  
Toxicity*  
  
New, what do you  
  
Own the world?  
  
How do you own  
  
Disorder, disorder  
  
Now, somewhere  
  
Between the sacred silence  
  
Sacred silence and sleep  
  
Somewhere, between  
  
The sacred silence and sleep  
  
Disorder, disorder, disorder  
  
Justice's POV  
  
I was being driven to my foster family. They supposably had another girl there who was also a foster kid. I began to bite my painted blue nails, I was nervous. After being raped you have this unexplainable insecuratey. I don't feel safe anymore. The car that I was in with my social worker pulled up to the house I guess I was staying at. A girl probably in her early 20's walked out. "Hello, Letty this is Justice, Justice this is Letty, your foster mother,"my social worker introduced us.  
  
"Hi,"I said shyly.  
  
A bald guy well built walked out.  
  
"And this is Dominic your foster father,"the social worker informed.  
  
I nodded, now getting very nervous.  
  
Soon I was inside. There was a girl dressed in all black sitting beside some guy on the couch, they were both watching the television closely.  
  
"Leon,"Dominic called, the guy's head turned,"This here is Justice, Justice that's Leon and Miss Ray of Sunshine is Eden."  
  
Eden and Leon waved slightly.  
  
"I'll show you to your room while we wait for everyone else to get in,"Letty said leading me up the stairs into a room with a single bed, night stand, dresser, desk, and closet.  
  
"Thanks,"I smiled.  
  
"Welcome,"she smiled back pulling the door shut behind her to let me have time by myself. Everyone seemed nice. Definately some sort of vibe coming from Leon and Eden, they seem like complete opposites, but are living in the same house. I'm guessing Eden is the other foster kid.  
  
About 5:30 pm*  
  
I passed Eden in the hall and I followed her downstairs. She yelled,"Okay I need to go to my community service now!"  
  
Leon walked out,"I'm takin ya."  
  
"Aight,"she responded,"C ya, Just, don't let Mia freak you out with her niceness."  
  
Leon just laughed and pushed her out the door.  
  
From what I heard Eden has only been here for a day and she's already bonded with the family, or maybe it's just Leon, who knows. I skinny blonde, who looked about 18 or 19 walked out to the living room,"Are you Justice?"  
  
"Yeah,"I backed away a bit feeling myself getting scared.  
  
"Oh, I'm Jesse,"he smiled.  
  
I nodded and started towards the stairs,"And I gotta go." I ran up the stairs not just because I'm still freaked out by guys, but because that Jesse guy reminded me sooo much of my brother Tony! That's all I can say. But okay I need to calm down. Dammit this is stupid, why should I act like this?! It's not helping me any. I should... um... sleep, yeah sleep! I think I'll do that.  
  
  
  
Well as you can see I have no inspiration... people please update your stories (it's part of my modivation) and review! please for the love of all that is holy update and review... I'm dying of boredom here! okay I'm done now... yeah well sorry for the chapter being so short I have writters block but I wanted to update for all you wonderful readers and reviewers!  
  
Thanx 2*  
  
kasey  
  
eRzuLiE109 (maaaaaybe I dunno yet... possibly there will be somethin goin down I have no clu yet, but hey e~mail me and I'll see what I can do for ur friend's love for Jesse lol)  
  
letty gil 101  
  
The Flaming Safety Pin Nazi  
  
Sobosbabe  
  
Krystal  
  
Sohpillia  
  
Jen  
  
dazzl  
  
chadlindberggurl 


End file.
